Display panels such as liquid-crystal panels and organic electroluminescent panels are, for example, thin, light, and energy efficient, and, because of these features, are used in various ways such as in OA equipment including personal computers, TVs, mobile devices including mobile phones, car navigation systems, and portable game consoles.
In such a display panel, to prevent electrostatic damage to the display by static electricity produced in the manufacturing process, various countermeasures are adopted. As an example of such antistatic measures, there is a technique known in this field to interpose a high resistance between an inspection terminal and a common line. As a high resistance available, there are the one formed thinner than the other lines and intentionally wound, the one with a static electricity protection TFT, and the one with a capacitance part composed of a pair of electrodes opposed to each other via a dielectric therebetween.
In a manufacturing process using the above technique, what is demanded is that an accurate inspection for pattern abnormality and electrical failure is performed while the static damage is suppressed in order to prevent a decrease in productivity.